


ONLY ONE WEEKEND

by Mr_Rogers_Stark



Series: You, me and our Stony [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: De todo un poco, Diversas tematicas, Drabbles, Drama, Experiencias Stony, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Marvel Homovengers, Mpreg, Multi, Mundo Avengers, No busques la lógica donde no lo hay, Romance, Stony is life, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Universos Alternos, familia, no sé que más poner
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Rogers_Stark/pseuds/Mr_Rogers_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo un fin de semana era lo que se iban a tomar. un descanso de su trabajo de Vengadores, de las misiones y las peleas que libraban como super héroes. Un fin de semana para ser solo ellos. Pero primero debían preparar el equipaje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ONLY ONE WEEKEND

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics Marvel. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics –especialmente por las películas–. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y sutil modificación para satisfacer la diversión –y capricho– de un autor aburrido (?). Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si, a la mierda la paciencia.
> 
> Géneros: Romance | Drama | Angst | Humor | Family | Friendship | Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Ranting: T+
> 
> Comentarios: Pues como tenía pensado, empecé este fic con el único propósito de no perder la costumbre de escribir, y al mismo tiempo, de publicar.

—Tony, es solo un fin de semana, ¿de acuerdo?— repitió Steve, por décima vez en lo que iba de la mañana.

Con la mirada fija en su pareja, quien tenía entre sus labios una taza de café recién hecha, solo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza como que había comprendido, otra vez, lo que le había dicho. Tony ahogo cualquier comentario sarcástico en un trago de su café, casi queriendo recordarle al rubio que no era idiota, podía comprender que se irían solo por un fin de semana. Dos días. No era tan difícil de comprender.

—De acuerdo— con un suspiro, Steve se levantó de la silla donde había estado sentado —. Te veo en la entrada en una hora— agrego sobre sus labios, dejando un rápido beso antes de salir de la cocina.

Y no fue hasta una hora después que, Steve parado en la puerta de la torre, esperaba a su pareja para poder irse. A su lado, sobre el suelo, una mochila de tamaño medio era el único equipaje para ese corto viaje que, con Tony, habían decidido hacer como una _escapada romántica_. La sola idea le hizo sonreír tontamente, apenas despertando por el sonido del ascensor al llegar hasta el primer piso. Por este, y acompañado de un sujeto que no recordaba haber visto, salía Tony directamente a su encuentro, con una radiante sonrisa que en otro momento hubiera encandilado a Capitán.

Pero, por el momento, lo único que le importaba era el motivo por el que un trabajador de Stark Industries, reconocido por su uniforme, dejaba una gran valija ‒seguramente de diseñador‒ a un lado de su pareja.

—Te dije que solo era un fin de semana— repitió, inútilmente, con la mirada fija en el equipaje que, a su consideración, podría tener ropa para toda una semana.

—Pues hice mi equipaje para una semana— confirmo el millonario, palmeando el pecho del rubio antes de salir de la torre, seguido del mismo muchacho que ahora cargaba también la mochila del Capitán —. ¡Vamos, bebé, quiero mi fin de semana de fondue!—


End file.
